


He taught you how to say Yes

by SophieGraceJ



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Lust, Masturbation, One Shot, Reader and John Seed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieGraceJ/pseuds/SophieGraceJ
Summary: You were reckless, impulsive- a child with no understanding of consequence, neither human nature.Your own nature... and his.You just knew that whatever he taught you, it would stick with you forever.





	He taught you how to say Yes

You had made the gravest mistake of your life- nothing in the past could compare to the recklessness and impulsiveness of your choices and actions that led you to this outcome.

A dread you had never experienced threatened to kill you where you stood- it threatened to become one within you, to mould you into nothing but a scared little child before a monster, a horrific creature ready to digest you with its rows of sharp teeth and long, snake-like tongue. 

Like those old monster movies you would watch with your brother, when your Mom wasn’t home. You would sit on the couch and squeal with a pleasant dose of terror- you would cower into the lounge with purely amused horror rushing through your veins. 

This was different- it wasn’t an old film, the screen wouldn't turn black once the victim was preyed upon, it wouldn't just be make up and fake gore… It would be your blood on the fresh and polished wood of the monster’s floor. 

It wasn’t fantasy, it wasn't fiction - you couldn't rewind to that split second where you and your brother would yell at the screen for the ridiculous character to run in that direction- not to open that door- to not hide under that bed – To not say hello to that strange sound in the attic- To not enter that haunted house… 

Because through dramatic irony you knew what was to happen to that poor soul and you couldn’t help but feel sorry for the idiot. Thinking to yourself that would never be you.

But here you were, standing before that very monster you promised yourself you would never fall victim to. 

The irony of it all. 

You were a hypocrite- for you had walked straight into that haunted house- and you might as well have yelled for the monster to come and grasp you with its claws.

The only difference between you and that soul who had been ripped to shreds and eaten alive, was that what towered over you, what observed your bruised face from across the kitchen counter was no monster. 

It was a man. 

A man who was gifted with beauty, but a monstrous heart and sadistic mind. 

The Baptist himself… 

You wriggled and jerked in the guard’s grasp, a man on your left side latching into your shoulder and elbow with his broken nails, and a woman to your right with the muzzle of a handgun buried in the hair on the back of your skull. 

You whimpered and gritted your teeth when the woman retrieved the weapon and brought it back upon your head with a fierce blow- your brain tremoring with pain and neck suffering the consequences of such violence. 

You fell forward but were pulled back into the chest of the man behind you whom dug his nails that much deeper, that much crueller, no doubt drawing blood- even just a little. 

The discomforted thought inducing a twitch to overtake your body. 

You went to scream- to use your voice to the maximum, until someone would have to hear you from miles away. 

But even then… 

Who would be stupid enough to enter John Seed’s ranch just to save the idiot who had thought they could get in, steal information and get out again without one eye on them… 

And the monster salvaged that inner discussion from your face. 

'You are either incredibly stupid, or incredibly brave.’ He finally used his voice, and even though it could order a bullet to your brain- it held a familiarity to it, a melody you found pleasant.

‘I'd like to think you’re both. I’ve always been fascinated by those with so much pride and wrath manipulating their mind that they could think they were invincible.’ He explained. 

Not really looking at you, eyes skimming your features, sure, yet they were glazed over with something that said “distracted”. 

But then they found you again, really seeing you, strikingly enough to make you clear your throat nervously,  
‘Like a little naïve child, angry with so little understanding as to what they were doing before they were ultimately … Punished.’ He smirked, jutting his tanned, tattooed fingers against the marble surface of the counter, his abdomen leaning against the edge of it.

Somehow it made him all the more attractive- all the more mysterious and seductive. Who knew suppressed violence could be so alluring …

There were times you yourself questioned whether you really understood your motivations, thought-process and actions. Nor the consequences to them. 

Sometimes you crossed the fact that maybe you were suppressing something dark inside, like the way you always dreamed of him staring at you the way he did at your Mom. 

You forced yourself to stumble out of the silent trance, eyes nervous and flickering from his blue eyes to the ground beneath you that you prayed would swallow you whole, right at that moment. 

‘It's funny. I was only speaking to your Mother a few days back. Business as usual, discussing the price of your little vegetable farm,’  
He began, eyes abandoning you for a pile of papers by his side on the bench, a growing smile on his lips, ‘and I asked how you were- her little sweet child- the youngest and shyest- and she said- she said you were doing so well!’ He suddenly loudened his voice, opening his arms like he usual did, that sly grin still on his perfect face,  
‘You couldn't be happier to know all that labour and hard-work was going toward such an honourable cause…’ He quieted down eventually, flicking his fingers through the papers and abruptly throwing them into a heap on the ground.

Scattering slices of files and folders upon the ground beneath him- just like snow.

This wasn’t a time to lose focus however. 

His sudden change of demeanour itching out a jump in you, the man gathering your arm tighter because of it. 

‘But here you are. In my home uninvited, carrying a baseball bat and camera.’ He laughed, almost-almost hiding that terrifying rage brewing inside him, as he gestured to a corner a few metres from the kitchen where your backpack lay sprawled out and missing its contents. 

You frowned, shaking your head in opposition, eyes swelling with tears at the fact that you had not only put yourself in jeopardy, but everyone you knew… Including your family.

You had ruined your family’s only chance at escaping this fight before it even started.

Your Mom was so close to selling the farm and getting you the fuck out of Hope County before it all steamed up… But here you were, already stirring the inevitable conflict. 

All because you had this innate desire to capture secrets, to steal something that would prove you right. They were criminals … 

Eden’s Gate. You knew it- everyone knew it, but no one else wanted to say it aloud.

So, you thought you could whisper it into the ears of someone who could really help- once you made it out of the County…

But instead- you became the criminal. You were now a “sinner” before the eyes of the Baptist- and you might as well have jumped off a cliff. 

It would have saved all the trouble you’d now stuffed your family in.

'I'm sorry…’ You sobbed, slouching into the soldier’s grip, limbs going dead and numb just as your heart. 

You had betrayed your family…

'Sorry- what was that? I didn't quite hear you,’ He said gently, almost-almost conveying a sympathy in his eyes as he glided from behind the counter to where you stood, cowering into the man, cowering into the gun that could easily pull the trigger and end it all right then and there. 

You sobbed again, revealing your face to the blue-eyed monster as he inclined nearer to you-

His horrifyingly gentle features so discernible to your blurred vision. 

The smoothed back hair and glasses like a badge of style- the piercing in his left ear… The lips that perched into a sickening smirk… He was so beautiful in the most horrifying way… And you began to understand that his face could be the very last you see, and you would be okay with it.

As okay as someone in your position could be. 

‘I’m sorry John-’

‘No, you're not sorry … No, you’re just sorry you were caught. Like the little child you are- hiding behind your Mummy’s apron- a spoilt little brat that knows nothing of pain- nothing of heartache or suffering.’ He hissed, so obviously holding back so much tainted anger and rage, clenching his fist by his side. 

You shivered beneath his glare, his furious panting as he withdrew from where you stood. 

‘But… it's not too late. Even cowards who've known no pain can be brought to God’s righteous path, the path to atonement. They just need a little more push and shove- a little more aggressiveness and misery than most sinners. They need to step foot into an ocean of pain before they can emerge free…just like everyone else.’ He whispered.

Pink lips wearing an eerie smile, blue eyes drifting from you to the guards behind you. 

And with a tick of his expression and gesture of his hand, they released you completely, causing unbalanced legs to give out, throwing you into the counter, ribs aching from the impact. 

‘I’m going to be honest with you- you see … the ocean you’ll swim across will be much more unforgiving than most. Yours will be rough, worthy of regret and immeasurable pain … and. It. Will. Show. No. Mercy.’ 

You groaned, pushing yourself from the marble - staring helplessly at the clock above the fridge that read exactly one am in the morning… 

You were left alone with a monster, the guards gone and you had no clue of what that would mean for your fate.

You could sense his eyes drowning you, suffocating your every action as you elevated your body from the counter and hugged yourself tightly, feeling vulnerable under such severe attention and analysis pooling from his alluringly pale eyes.

You'd met him before, when you were much younger, and he had never stared at you like that, thank god, in fact he’d never paid attention to you as a child- never spoke to you either whenever he came to “talk” with your Mom.

It’s like he knew this too. His eyes burning more and more as time went on. 

‘Imagine if she found out? Huh? Imagine the disappointment she would feel?’

You grimaced at the memories of him leaving the house as you and your brother played on the swing set- his belt unbuckled and hair dishevelled … You never understood what it meant- but now it passed your mind like a disgusting fantasy you'd much rather forget. 

It’s like he wanted you to remember … 

But you wouldn’t give in. So you stayed silent. 

A few scoffs falling from his throat like the beating of a drum – heavy and knowing as he slithered his eyes subtly, but somehow notably from your jumper to your runners. 

You were no model- no person looking to be admired. You were here to collect intel and leave without being seen. The exact opposite of what happened. 

You searched the main floor of his home- avoiding his stare- imagining you were here peacefully- welcomed and company enjoyed by the man you had always felt drawn to- even as a young child with no understanding of desire and curiosity. 

Like he was some sort of symbol of your “sexual” awakening or something. 

This being that visited your dreams some nights. 

Lust…

You’d never even breathe a word of your sin to the man- but maybe you would? 

What would he do?

‘Why are you here? I can't imagine what drove you to this. What made the little “rascal” bold enough to invade my home so unlike the well-mannered child your Mother taught you to be.’ He inquired sweetly, a false kindness in his voice as he walked the corner of the bench, gliding from the only barrier between the two of you - to where you hovered loosely. 

Like a piece of furniture … waiting to be used in whatever way you were created for. 

He was warm and smelt heavenly, you knew his smell, his deodorant, his masculine scent. And it fed your shameful hunger as he stood right before you, reclining on the counter and meeting your eyes.

Long legs crossing at his ankles - tattooed arms uncovered from rolled up sleeves, reclined behind his shoulders. Carrying his weight. 

But not the weight of his stare that would have drowned your lungs had you been in water. 

He was so arrogant… With that seductive smile and youthful eyes. 

Yet no amount of prettiness would disintegrate the mounting rage within you.

His use of your nickname rubbing you the wrong way- your brows furrowing deeply and knuckles growing tight as you conjured fists at your side. 

Still you knew you were weak and vulnerable with fuming tears travelling the skin of your face. 

'I'm not a kid anymore… I know more than you think I do- like how you would come to our farm and sleep with my Mom like she was a piece a meat-’ 

He whistled, almost impressed by your revelation to him, even if it were disorderly sniffles and hiccups.

‘Hmm- I must say- I'm not convinced you aren't just a scared little child.’ He responded quickly- hand reaching out to you, drawing your attention to the ripped jeans and worn-down runners you were currently adorning contrast to his fine establishment- to his fine attire. 

You felt so tiny under his judgement. Awaiting his next statement to suggest what he thought of you. What he really thought.

And for some reason- that was what you were scared of most.

You shook your head in opposition and he laughed … he laughed, head favouring one side more than the other as he considered you for a period of time.

If it weren’t for danger emitting from him- you could almost say he looked akin to a puppy, confused by something you had done.

But he was no puppy. 

He was a wolf.

‘Yes. Yes, a child. Obviously, still naïve and unknowing like one-’ You bit your tongue and continued to rebel his words with a shake of your head, and he continued to hit you with the truth, ‘And you’re short-sighted like one-otherwise you would know very well that your Mother would intentionally wear the tightest shirts, the shortest dresses when I came over with every intention of just bargaining- obtaining your land for a hefty sum. A sum that would have provided her endless wealth for a lifetime.’ 

You could only rattle your head, hair staggering with it – but he didn’t stop – ‘Wealth that would have supported you- her little rascal.’ 

Your lips tremored, your eyes hindered by growing tears. 

‘I’d sit at your little dining table and watch as she bent over-’ 

‘Stop…’

He kept pressing on.

‘She’d lean over me with her floral scent and indecent clothing…’ 

‘Please.’ You begged louder to no avail. 

‘She’d smile innocently – but I knew what she was doing.’ 

‘Just stop-’

He held a single finger to you, as if he were shushing you, eyes soft and translucent. 

‘You know, I was starting to believe she enjoyed our meetings. It’s not like your Father was giving his best-’ 

You lost any self-control you had attained during his monologue.

Launching yourself at him with a fire burning in your heart, and a scar reopened all the while you threw mindless punches at his chest, pushing him further into the bench, growling and gasping for air. 

Just hitting him, not even seeing what you were doing.

Just hearing his rabid laughter and feeling the control he had over you- he was the sort of man who had control even over those who were free. Over people who believed to be free.

People like you.

‘Why do you think she did that!’ You shouted- pushing and pushing him. Shoving him with palms flat on his chest.

His answer was to shrug, a smug grin on his face you so badly wanted to wipe clean. 

‘It was the only way she could get you and your fucked-up cult off our backs!’ 

Your arm strength running low on energy, conserving that energy had you revolting to a tired grip of his silk button-up shirt with your fingers. Tugging at him, never once looking him in the eye as you did so. 

One by one- the buttons popped open. 

And you had to look to the ground.

He was so warm and real… But so-so menacing and disturbing as he allowed you free roam to do whatever you want.

But you didn’t. Not really.

You were too scared… Like a child.

No.

You weren’t a child anymore. There was no room for a child in this county anymore.

You seethed, grasping his shoulders and shaking him with every word you had to say.

‘And if you really wanna know why I’m here… I'll tell you, you son of bitch!’

He was laughing so freely, so feverishly amused by your outbreak that it only set the anger inside you afire. 

You wanted so badly to show him you were no kid anymore- you weren’t going to let him get away with the shit he had done. 

‘I’m here because you’re a sick fuck! You- you’re a monster and you abduct people and-and you destroy families! You destroyed my family! And you destroyed my home!’ 

He widened his eyes and gasped- inked hands spread wide in the air, overexaggerating every little emotion he didn’t even have.

‘Oh- oh… I am so so sorry. I’d no idea- what could I possibly do to fix all that I’ve done?’ He heaved out, motioning with every tug and jolt you created with the grip on his shoulders.

Then you stopped.

You halted … Stumbling back the tiniest step. 

Realising you had gone blind with rage… and he just glared at you. 

With his beautiful eyes you dreamt would stare at you with every intention of using you for his own desires… 

How?

After everything he had done to your home, to your friends… to your brother, to your Dad, to your Mom…

How could you still want that from him?

How could want from him what you’ve never had? 

And it was like he knew… 

His breathless, agape mouth churning into a clumsy smirk. 

His large hand sliding loose hair back to its previous state, then buttoning up his shirt so slowly, so hesitantly you couldn’t help but watch with intense focus. 

‘My, my … You really like what you see… Just like your Mummy when I fucked her over the table-’

You screamed, a pressure building in your head, reawakening not only the pain from your injuries… But a startling thought you couldn’t help but evoke into reality.

A roaring crack resounded from where your fist had collided with the left side of his face. 

And an overpowering guilt and fear… 

Useless apologies dribbled from your mouth as you observed him hunch over, hands kneading his cheekbone … 

You reached a fragile hand out… not knowing why, but doing it anyway… it was like you were nearing your hand to a deranged animal that could easily tear your arm off…

It was paralysing- the tension but you couldn’t stop it from finding a place on his back, lightly apologising in whispers.

He paused. 

Muscles stiffened beneath your touch … You didn’t know how to react- didn’t have the reflexes … It just happened. 

The back of his hand had already distorted your vision.

You squirmed and whined in agony, crashing to your knees- but instincts screamed at you to stand up and run… run anywhere – just for the sake of it.

You crawled, on quivering hands and knees to find some form of cover- like the coffee table to your left- but he was there already, kicking it over, a smash of glass echoing. 

‘You need to be taught a lesson!’ 

You fought from his grasp at your ankles, sliding you across the floor, jumper shrinking up further and further, pulling up and exposing your stomach. 

But you fought and fought as he dragged you from wherever you had fallen to wherever he was taking you next. 

You were silent- releasing only gasps of air and squeaks as you scratched at the wood with your nails.

‘I’m going to teach you- teach you respect- something your Mama didn’t think to do… And then I’m going to carve out every-little-sin you wear like a badge of honour!’ 

His voice rang from one ear to the other- it was so rabid and out of control… You had really pushed it this time- you had deteriorated any sense of calm and control he had in him. 

‘I’m going to return the pain… the ignorance and arrogance of your decisions- I’m going to inflict it upon you a thousand times over until you’re nothing but the shell of a human!’ 

You were sprawled on your back by the time he finished his speech, his monologue of the things he would do to you…

You had no trail of thoughts or feelings you could keep track of – it felt as if you already were a shell of what you once were as he stood above you… 

The bulb on the ceiling hovering over the both of you- held a peaceful glow, a glow that reflected a ring of light around his head… 

You watched from somewhere else … 

You weren’t really there. 

Just an observer from the outside. No control of your body as you watched his huffing and puffing, chest rising and falling with such power, you began to wonder if he was even breathing right.

Your eyes followed his body and movements, he fixed his shirt that had wrinkled and then he proceeded to pull the sunglasses from his head- chucking them somewhere without a second thought.

He stepped forward, one leg placed either side of your waist, his figure towering over you like the statue of the Father to the east. 

But he was all flesh and bone. And you shuddered, a whimper randomly escaping your mouth.

You were numb and unreactive to the growing smile on his face… his blue eyes memorising every curve, every sharp edge of your body beneath him. 

The jumper had rose to beneath your chest, right beneath your breasts. 

His tongue flickered out to his bottom lip, a sniffle falling from his nose as he considered you on the ground. 

‘Well – you really do share your Mummy’s sin.’ He tsked, fingers traversing to the buckle of his belt… You should have been screaming- crying- fighting and kicking.

But you weren’t.

Instead you lay there, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to do.

A spike of excitement even arose in your lower stomach as he slithered the leather from around his hips, the belt falling from his jeans and hanging limp in his hand that tightened its grip. 

You whimpered again…

It was like a fantasy. 

And he laughed, index finger raising in the air, pointing at you directly.

‘You- you are one sinful child.’ He breathed, lifting the belt to his eyes and studying the material like it were an artefact from the past.

‘I mean the trouble you have caused! The mess you have made! The can of worms you have opened! It’s only deserving of something truly punishing…’ 

You hitched in a gasp as he knelt down to you, body’s closer than ever. 

‘You wish to behave like a child – Then I’ll treat you like one – I’ll punish you like one.’ He whispered, unoccupied hand caressing the recently marked side of your face.  
His touch everything you had imagined it would be. 

But it was gone… just like a dream, it vanished with no warning. 

He gripped your arms and flipped you over. 

Your face experiencing the cool brush of the polished floor. 

‘I’m going to punish you … And in the end, I will have taught you something.’ 

You whimpered, unease beginning to reveal itself … the strange uncaring nature of your body drifting away at the sensation of his hands pulling down your jeans … Then your underwear.

You went to push yourself up- but his foot- his shoe was on your back before you could plead … ‘No.’ 

He ignored it. 

And you lost any pattern you had to breathing, his piercing eyes on your uncovered flesh. 

You could feel them, their hunger and you continued to plead silently… ‘No. Not like this.’ 

But everything you had expected … The loss of something you hoped would be more meaningful… It was all a false expectation.

And you didn’t know if it meant for better or for worse. 

An extreme stinging erased any protests you were to share…

Then again… And again, and again and again.

Sharp slaps sounded on the floor of the kitchen… 

The pain was odd … the place it affected uncertain… but guessed.

He continued to hit you again and again … His belt rebounding from the soft flesh … at times it missed and hit the inside of your thighs, behind your knees … Your calves. 

And all you could understand were the heavy breaths that held something so unmistakable… even to you. 

Pleasure. 

You didn’t know it was possible to moan breaths … but that’s what he did, that’s what John did as he spanked you like you would to a child. 

And soon, you found yourself joining in on his chants of pleasured sounds. 

Until it was only you left on the ground, whimpering and groaning at every smack, every whip of that thick leather. 

‘I will teach y-you-’ Another slap. 

‘Th-the courage to-to spill your true self-’ One last slap, a delayed one that didn’t hurt, even amongst the numbness the overwhelming pain had caused. 

‘Out-out on this floor, for-for all … for me to witness.’ The belt fell to the floor and before you could make a sound, you were on your back once more. 

His eyes dark and seeping with immense pleasure at the sight of you … You, your flesh, your flesh that no one else had ever seen. 

‘I’m going to teach you the power of … yes.’ The zip of his jeans already down. 

You lay there unmoving as he swept them down the length of his toned thighs … to his ankles.

You could see everything- but you didn’t want to look away.

‘Do you wish to be forgiven?’ He asked, grasping his flesh in one hand… 

Your eyes widened at his action … Something akin to a blend of severe embarrassment and lust burning the skin vulnerable to his sight.

‘Do you?’ He asked harder, demanded. 

‘Yes…’

He grunted, one pump of his flesh. 

You stared in shock.  
This was truly happening. 

Another pump, it twitched in his hand as his eyes traversed from your eyes to your own flesh that very surely was aroused…

‘Do you wish to confess your sins and-and admit your transgressions?’ 

‘Yes…’ 

You shudder as he pumps more, empty hand falling to the bench by his side, supporting his weight, consequence to inclining forward.

His lips trembling and eyes glowering down at your flesh… And you desired so badly to fulfil a fantasy of your own- due to his attention … His burning focus. 

So you did what you did best. You were impulsive, unthinking and uncaring to the outcome of your actions. 

You slid a hand down your stomach, fingers curling through hair and reaching your possession he eyed so wantonly. Your possession you never knew would harm John Seed in such a manner. 

Him.

He moaned aloud, hand slathering his flesh, up and down, pumping again and again … He jerked off to the act of you pleasuring yourself … 

And you smiled hazily. 

How ironic … 

The man you had always dreamt of- standing at the foot of your bed at night … taking you on the table… in the shower… on a seat. 

You even dreamt of watching him please himself. 

And right before your eyes, there he was. Aroused and flustered by you… You of all people. 

You played with him … Played with yourself- half-lidded and smiling as he whimpered, eyes so in awe and naïve to your own fantasies. 

He didn’t look like a monster- he looked like a man … but you- you felt like the monster as you lamented gasps and moans of pure ecstasy…

You were loud in every way, and you inclined forward, hoping to destroy at least some of the distance between you and him. Your legs angled so that your knees stood in the air, feet flat on the floor and spread apart. 

And you expressed every little infliction of satisfaction he held in his eyes and flesh, you inflicted it a thousand times over upon him with just your voice and hand. 

You weren’t close to the end- but he was, and you buzzed with joy at the fact he was so far gone. 

‘Will- will … Will you a-atone- for your-’ He choked on his own words, eyelashes fluttering and arm losing strength as he pressed on, ‘Will you atone for your sins?’ He spat, grunts flooding from his lips. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Yes.’

‘Yes.’

You chanted it like it was a song- heaving stuttering breaths and gasps… and he let go because of it.

You saw it- his eyes clench shut… his deep cry from out of nowhere, his panicking inhale and exhale of air. 

You abandoned your flesh as he released all this suppressed desire… 

And you stood without his notice, marching to where he was so near to falling on knees. 

And you grasped his face with both hands- melding your lips with his ever so lightly. Your fantasy … the most important- common theme and occurrence in all dreams starring him always ended with a gentle kiss and joyous smile from you. 

He did nothing … Nothing you weren’t expecting.

He pulled you into him, deepening the kiss with a rage and fire you dreamt of but never understood… 

He may not have taught you the power of yes or atonement, neither respect… but he taught you of his sin. You learned his sin. Even just one.

You learnt a sin of his- just as he had yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, I'm happy with it but that's because I'm over it haha  
> I enjoyed writing it though, it was really fun and I just hope it's fun for you to read! :D


End file.
